Tetsuwan Chipmunks
by Tetsuwan Penguin
Summary: The Chipmunks are in Metro City for a concert and Uran is crazy about Alvin! This is a short one shot in three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Tetsuwan Chipmunks**

_This is a crazy idea that just took hold of me. It's an Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover with Astro Boy! It makes absolutely no sense, and is a totally silly idea. But it sounded like fun, so what the heck! I'm dedicating the story to member GeekyGirl3000, because she goaded me into writing a chipmunk story in a PM. And I really __**CAN'T **__refuse the idea, because my middle name is Alvin. Really, it's on my birth certificate!_

_Please note that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and David Seville are the creations of __Ross Bagdasarian and __Ross Bagdasarian Jr., who hold the copyright to them._

_Astro Boy is the creation of Osmau Tezuka._

_NOTE: For you Alvin and the Chimpmunk fans who've never heard of Astro Boy (!) here are some notes:_

_**Astro**__ is a super hero robot about the size of a ten year old boy. He was created by scientist Dr. Tenma to replace his own son who had died in a traffic accident. Astro has the strength of 100,000 horse power and can fly thought the air using jet/rocket engines in his feet. He has other powers as well such as super hearing, extreme intelligence, searchlights in his eyes so he can see in the dark, etc..._

_**Dr. O'Shay**__ is Astro's guardian, who adopted him after Dr. Tenma went mad and abandoned him._

_**Uran**__ is Astro's little sister, created by Dr. O'Shay. She is also a super strong robot, but can't fly and has 'only' half of his 100,000 hp strength._

_**Cobalt**__ is Astro's older brother. He was actually a prototype for Astro created by Dr. Tenma and placed in storage before Astro was 'born'. Cobalt was latter discovered and reactivated as Astro's brother._

_**Nora**__ is Dr. O'Shay's robot nanny who takes care of the house hold while he is at work._

_**Yuko**__ is Dr. O'Shay's assistant at the Institute of Science, where he is the head of the organization._

**_Skunk Kusai _**_is a good for nothing thief and general villain. He's up to no good in this story!_

_**Detective Tawashi**_ _Is the chief detective for the Metro City police. He doesn't like robot's much but he tolerates Astro because he often helps out catching criminals._

**Chapter one**

**Some hotel, in another city, in another country, on the Chipmunk's tour schedule**

Alvin sat on the edge of the bed tuning his guitar. He plucked a string and twisted the tension adjustment while he listened to the note. Simon sat on the bed next to his younger brother and moaned. "You do realize that you are about a quarter of a semi-tone flat on your adjustments there, don't you?"

"And you realize that you have a tin ear, don't you bro?" Alvin shot back at him.

"Nope, YOU'RE the one with the tone deaf ears Alvin. You are ALWAYS a little flat. You tune your guitar flat, you sing flat, and the tires on your bicycle are always flat!" Simon replied.

"Alvin, Simon's right. Your guitar IS tuned a bit flat." David injected from the next room. "I'm not sure it's exactly a quarter of a semi-tone flat, but it is a bit too low in pitch."

Alvin sighed and started to re-tune the guitar AGAIN. Dave was right, Simon had golden ears. He could actually differentiate pitch between two notes just a TENTH of a semi-tone apart, WITHOUT listening for a beat note. Maybe what they say about having one sense weaken causing the others to strengthen is true. Simon wore thick glasses to correct his near sightedness. Maybe that's why his ears were so sharp.

Theodore practiced his drumming using the pads and sticks rather than set up his drum set in the hotel room, which the other guests in the hotel wing probably appreciated. David Seville had his keyboard in the other room, and was trying out some new variations. He wore full, over the ears, headphones to keep from disturbing anybody. The Chipmunks had a few more shows to do in town, and then they hit the road. Their next major stop would be in the Metro City stadium where they had a solid week booked. Metro City would also be the last stop on this tour, then it was back to L.A., and also back to school for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

**The O'shay household, Metro City**

Uran couldn't sit still. She ran around the house holding onto a flyer that had come in the mail tucked inside of her "Tiger Beat" magazine. She ran into Nora and almost knocked the nanny robot over. Dr. O'Shay almost became a victim of the over excited girl and tried to calm her down.

"Uran, what are you so excited about! Please calm down." the old man said.

"I'm sorry Doctor. It's just that Alvin is in town! The chipmunks are going to perform live at the stadium, and we've GOT to get tickets! I so adore them. PLEASE can we go see them! PRETTY PLEASE!," she begged him.

"Let me see that flyer then," O'Shay said, bending down to see Uran eye to eye at her level.

Uran handed her guardian the leaflet.

"Let's see, the show is in three weeks, and will run for several days. Yes, I can see that I won't be busy on the Friday evening of the second show, and school is out for the summer, so neither you, Astro, or Cobalt would have any problems with that. I'll have Yuko order us tickets tomorrow, OK?"

"THANK YOU!" Uran yelled out in joy, She jumped into O'Shay's arms and gave him a big hug, and kissed him on the check.

Uran then continued to run around the house yelling.

"Yippie! I'm going to see Alvin! I'm going to see the Chipmunks!"

She ran smack into Astro who had just walked out of his bedroom to see what his sister was yelling about. The little girl knocked Astro over and they both fell to the floor with a crash.

"Slow down Uran!" Astro cried. "You're way to hyper! Have you been recharging yourself from the wrong outlet?"

"I'm sorry big brother." Uran laughed. "I'm just so happy because Dr. O'Shay is going to get us tickets to see the Chipmunks! Alvin is in town with his brothers. YES!"

Astro knew who the Chipmunks were. He'd seen the rock band perform on TV, and he couldn't help but be familiar with their music as Uran had ALL of their albums, and she played them constantly. Not that Astro didn't like music, in fact he and Cobalt had gotten guitars for their birthdays (it was actually Cobalt's idea) and they often jammed together. Astro had a six string guitar, Cobalt had went for a bass. Cobalt had bought Uran a keyboard on the sly, and she was still trying to learn how to play it. Astro had to admit that his sister wasn't half bad on the keyboard, if she stuck to Bach, but she couldn't quite 'rock' yet.

The door to the house opened and Cobalt walked in.

"Hi everyone I'm home!" he yelled.

Astro quickly grabbed his older brother and marched him off to the bedroom.

"If you want to stay in one piece you'd better keep out of Uran's way," Astro warned him. "Shes so hyper active you'd think she just charged herself up directly from Magnimite!"

"It doesn't take much to get Uran going, what's up this time?"

"Dr. Oshay just promised us tickets to see the Chipmunks, that's all," Astro said dead pan.

"REALLY!" Cobalt said excitedly. "WOW, I really dig Simon's bass guitar! He's the reason I bought mine!"

"_So that explains it,_" Astro thought to himself. He wondered why his brother had wanted to form his own family rock and roll band. He was a Chipmunks fan nut too! Astro face palmed and walked away from Cobalt. Things were going to get a bit out of control in the household until after the Chipmunks left town.

**Institute of Science**

Dr. O'Shay found himself drumming his fingers on the desk. He absent mindedly hummed the same piece that he had been drumming. Darn, that tune was catchy. O'Shay realized that it was one of the Chipmunk records that Uran had been playing all evening on her stereo. He only had to yell at her a dozen times to turn the volume down! O'Shay buzzed Yuko on the intercom.

"Yuko, can you get me an list of the stuff I have in my storage locker? I'm looking for something that I put away years ago when I moved into the new house."

"Sure, Dr. O'Shay, give me a minute." She answered.

The storage receipt appeared on O'Shay's terminal in a few minutes. He had been in Metro City for over a score of years now, but before that he had lived on the other side of the country. He had a larger house back then and had kept everything he'd ever owned since his high school days. You'd never know it by looking at O'Shay today, but he'd once been a drummer in a heavy metal rock band. O'Shay ran his finger down the list of items he'd packed away in the cavernous, air conditioned storage locker the institute had arranged for him. Most of the stuff should have been thrown away years ago. YES! There they were! His drum set was listed in the contents.

"I'm going to surprise those kids!" O'Shay thought to himself.

**Another, less desirable, part of Metro City**

Skunk Kusai had just been released from jail on parole, and he was quite angry and depressed. Kusai thought that he had tried every kind of scam deal possible. He was tried of the strong arm tactics that had landed him in jail many times. Most of his early schemes were, on retrospect, quite obvious and getting caught was the inevitable conclusion. Robbing banks, museums, and jewelery stores at gun point was for low brow, brainless hoodlums. Kusai was on to greater ideas.

He sat in his easy chair and read the newspaper. In the entertainment section was an article on events scheduled at the Metro City stadium for the last few weeks of the summer. In two weeks David Seville and his Chipmunks would be in town for a week's engagement. Now that brought back a memory. Several years ago in America, he had tried to scam Seville into an agent deal for his solo act. David had been a fair to good singer, and a decent song writer, but he wasn't cut out for a solo career. He was nothing without backup. Skunk had read that Mr. Seville had formed a new group with some "unusual" talent. He decided that he'd get some payback for the last time he and Seville had crossed paths. That experience had cost him a few months extra stay in L.A., in the city lockup. Well now Dave was on HIS turf, so maybe he'd turn the tables on Seville and get some payment out of the guy.

**Metro City Stadium, ten days later**

David Seville carefully checked out the stage and the wiring of the sound system. It looked to be in order, but they would try it out at their first live rehearsal that evening. The instruments had made it in one piece and were in storage in a locked trailer inside the stadium, just back of the third base line. The Metro City baseball team, the Lions, had just started a long away trip the previous day, and wouldn't be back for almost two weeks. It was the longest away period for the team, and the Chipmunk's tour manager had taken advantage of it. The Chipmunks had five show days lined up, with two days to setup the show, and a day to tear down. The advertising posters were already plastered all over town, and the stadium had pictures of the four of them at every box office, entrance, and all over the parking lot.

Alvin climbed onto the empty stage and stared out into where his audience would soon be. He bowed again and again to the imaginary applause that he heard in his head. Simon was standing next to Dave and the two of them took one look at Alvin and face palmed. Theodore came running out of nowhere, his face was full of tomato sauce. The stadium wasn't open for business, but he had managed to find a pizza stand and had just finished stuffing his face.

"Come on guys, let's check out our changing rooms inside the stadium." Dave suggested.

Alvin reluctantly left the stage after bowing one last time to the imaginary crowd, and the four performers left the field through the runway where the teams would normally enter and leave. Dave led them to the the locker room where several changing areas for them had been quickly built out of two by fours and sheet rock. There were four separate rooms, each with a lockable door. Each room had a small sink, a full length mirror on a wall, with ample lighting. Each of the doors had one of the performers names written inside of a star shaped sticker. Alvin looked at his and seemed a bit miffed.

"What's wrong Alvin?" Simon asked, seeing the look on his younger brother's face.

"They didn't make my star big enough!" Alvin said.

"You can't fit a star large enough on a door to match YOUR ego!" Simon sighed.

Alvin held a copy of an old newspaper that he had found somewhere in the halls of the stadium.  
"When we finish our performances here, my name is going to be talked about in Metro City more than this Astro character." Alvin boasted.

"Who's Astro?" Theodore asked.

"Oh just some local hero robot type," Alvin said holding up a newspaper and pointing to an article in it.

"Show some respect, Alvin," Dave Seville said. "I've heard of Astro Boy, he's done a lot of good in town, mostly in keeping the crime rate down and helping out in emergencies. He's a real live Batman-Superman mix from what I gather. And don't let me or anyone catch you bad mouthing robots while we are here. They are an important part of the society in this country."

"Yes Buwana-san!" Alvin said bowing to Dave in a mocking manor.

"He's just mixed Swahili with Japanese!" Simon faced palmed.

"Sometimes, Alvin, I just don't know what I'm going to do with you!" Dave sighed.

**Later that evening …**

The rehearsal had gone very well. The sound stage was perfect, all of the amplifiers were set up perfectly. Dave and walked all around the stadium while the boys jammed on stage, and he couldn't find a single spot in the stands where the sound was distorted, too loud, or too soft. The Metro City crew had a great group of audio engineers on the stadium events staff.

Dave was also pleased with his boys. Even Alvin was singing on key for a change. Theodore's drumming was perfect, and he even demonstrated his ability to keep up a raging tempo by showing off with a rendition of the Surfaris "wipe out".

"That was great!" Dave told the boys. "If you guys play like that the day after tomorrow when we open, the reviews will be golden!"

"Naturally!" Alvin bowed.

"All right, let's get back to the hotel and get ready for tomorrow. We have a picture shoot and a session with the press. You guys need to get some sleep. I'll call us a cab." Dave said.

**Elsewhere ….**

Skunk Kusai still had some low friends in high places that owed him a favor or two. He got David Seville's cell phone number through the services of a buddy in the phone company, and borrowed a cab from another. Skunk donned a simple disguise so he wouldn't be recognized. He obtained the use of warehouse as payback for yet another favor owed him, and got to work.

**Back at the Stadium ….**

Dave's cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but he had expected a call from some press agents, so he took the call.

"Is this Mr. Seville?" The caller asked.

"Yes, this is he, whom am I speaking with?" Dave asked.

"I'm Chikara Aritake from the Metro City news," Skunk lied. "Can I meet with you for say a half an hour?"

"We were just heading back to the hotel." Dave told him. "The boys need to get some rest, can this wait till tomorrow?"

"I don't need to talk to the boys, just you. I'll send a cab to bring them back to the hotel, and I'll meet you at the stadium. I have a car, I'll bring you back to your hotel when we are done." Skunk said.

"Well …." Dave hesitated. He figured that Simon was responsible enough to keep Alvin in line long enough to get them to the hotel. "Sure, fine. I'll wait for you."

"Great! My friend with the cab should be there for the boys any second now!" Skunk finished and hung up the phone.

A black and yellow Metro City cab pulled up a few minutes later and it was Skunk in disguise that stuck his head out the window.

"Hi, is there a David Seville here waiting for a cab? I'm a friend of Mr. Aritake" he said.

"Yes, right here," David answered.

Skunk got out of the cab and walked around to open the door.

"Listen boys, I'll meet you back at the hotel in about an hour or so. I 'm waiting for a reporter. He's sent this cab to take you back to the hotel. Call me from the room when you get in, OK?" Dave said.

"Sure Dave," Simon said.

The three chipmunks got in the back seat. Skunk closed the door, got back in the front of the cab and drove off. Now that he had the boys, he'd be demanding some payment from Dave if he wanted them back in time for the show. Oh sweet revenge!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tetsuwan Chipmunks**

_An Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover with Astro Boy!_

_Please note that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and David Seville are the creations of Ross Bagdasarian and  
Ross Bagdasarian Jr., who hold the copyright to them._

_Astro Boy is the creation of Osmau Tezuka._

**Chapter Two**

**Outside of the Metro City Stadium**

Dave had waited for about twenty minutes but Chikara Aritake never showed up. Dave tried calling the cellphone number that Aritake had called him from but got now answer. He got on the web from his Blackberry Q10 smart phone and found the number for the Metro City news. He asked for information about the reporter, but was told that there was no Chikare Aritake in the employ of the newspaper. Now Dave started to get worried. He called the hotel, but there was no answer at their rooms. Now he wished that he had gotten cell phones for the boys, but it never occurred to him that they would be separated on this trip. He next dialed the police to make a missing person's report. He was certain that the boys had been kidnapped.

Detective Tawashi pulled up in a patrol car and motioned to Dave to step over the the car.

"Are you the Mr. Seville that just called in a missing person's report on the phone?" Tawashi asked.

"Yes I am." Dave replied.

"Get in the car, we'll talk on the way to the station." Tawashi replied.

David described in detail the events that had taken place from the time they left the stadium, until the cab had left with the boys. Seville had a good memory, and when they got to the police station he was able to give the detective the license tag number of the cab, as well as the company registration markings on the vehicle. Tawashi got on the computer and confirmed that it was a real cab, and that it had not been reported stolen.

"Well it might have been an inside job by someone working for the cab company, or maybe the perp had a friend who loaned him the taxi," the detective figure. "Can you give me a description of the cab driver?" he added.

Dave sat down with a police sketch artist. They realized that the man was probably wearing a disguise, and the artist tried to substitute details that would have been hidden by obvious makeup and props. He then ran the images that he came up through the computer database and came up with a few likely suspects. Tawashi looked through the pictures and groaned.

"I'll be damned. It looks like my old friend Skunk Kusai has broken his parole, and in record time too."

"You know the man that kidnapped my boys, detective?" Dave asked.

"Here, take a look at this picture. Does he look familiar to you? This is what we think he looks like without the makeup."

Dave looked at the mug shot. It had been years ago, but the face was somewhat familiar.  
"I think I've run into this man before, in L.A." Dave answered. "He tried to represent himself as an artist's agent. Almost swindled me out of a few thousand dollars."

"I'll put out an APB on the man. Hopefully, someone will spot him. You should get back to your hotel. He will probably try and contact you with a ransom demand. We'll monitor your phone at the hotel, and I'll get an order to have your cell phone monitored. Maybe we can put a trace on him when he calls, but this guy might have gotten a bit smarter as of late. He may have some other tricks up his sleeve." Tawashi answered.

David remembered the old newspaper article that Alvin had found lying in the dirt at the stadium. The story about Astro Boy mentioned how he had broke up a theft ring where the police had no clue. The robot was able to do some aerial surveillance that the police helicopters could not. Perhaps he could help.

"Maybe you should contact this Astro Boy robot, detective?" David asked.

Tawashi groaned and face palmed. It was no secret with the police department that he disliked robots in general, and had a small grudge against Astro in particular, because he had lost some face on more than one occasion when the robot had manged to break a case that he was stuck on. But Tawashi knew that he was dealing with an important visitor to the country, and if he didn't make use of Astro's help, the US embassy might be a worse entity to have to deal with later.

"OK, I'll contact him." Tawashi told Dave.

**The O'Shay household**

Dr. O'Shay answered the phone on the second ring. He heard Tawashi's voice asking for Astro. This didn't happen too often, but it was far from uncommon. If Tawashi was asking for Astro, something big was usually up.  
"Astro! It's for you!" O'Shay yelled across the house.

Astro picked up the phone in his bedroom.  
"Hello, Astro here," he said.

"Astro, this is Detective Tawashi down at police HQ. We need your help. I have Mr. David Seville here with me. It seems that our old friend Skunk has kidnapped the Chipmunks and might be holding them for ransom. We could use your help in locating them. If Skunk is true to his old tricks, and has called in favors owed to him, we figure he might be hiding in the warehouse districts near the docks. Thats a rough place to use a police helicopter, and your eyes and ears are better than the equipment we have on our aircraft. Can you do some scouting around there for us"

"Hai!" Astro replied "I'm off at once!"

Just before he hung up the line, Astro heard a distinct click, followed by frantic foot falls as Uran burst out of her room crying.  
"THE CHIPMUNKS WERE KIDNAPPED! OH NO!"

"Oh fudge!" Astro sighed. "Now I have Uran to worry about too!"

Astro ran out the front door of the house and leaped into the sky. Thanks to Uran's outburst, Dr. O'Shay knew where Astro was headed, or at least why he just left in a big hurry. He ran over to Uran to try and comfort her. He knew she trusted her big brother to save the day.

**A Warehouse somewhere in Metro City.**

The cab didn't take the boys to their hotel. While he didn't know the layout of Metro City, Simon did know that they had traveled west from the hotel to get to the Stadium, so they should have gone east to get back to there. The cab and gone west and then south. Simon didn't have a compass, but the sun was still out and he had a watch. So he knew their heading, it wasn't rocket science. When he told the driver that he was going the wrong way, the man just yelled for them to shut up, unless they wanted to get hurt.

They were taken to an old warehouse and marched up to the top floor attic. Skunk told them they'd find some food, water and cots to sleep on; and to be quiet. Theodore started moaning and crying, he was the youngest and was never very brave. Alvin was mad, but he didn't have any ideas on how to escape. Simon paced around the room quietly. Simon was the smart one, and you never knew when he'd suddenly get some crazy idea. Alvin thought that his older brother sometimes acted just like Macgyver on the famous TV show.

Alvin walked up to the closed door thought which Skunk had pushed them.  
"You'll be sorry! Astro will save up!" he yelled.

"Where did you hear about Astro Boy!" Skunk yelled back.

"Read about him in the newspaper," Alvin said. "I know all about him!"

Skunk ignored him. Astro wasn't going to be able to help, he hadn't left a clue about their whereabouts for the damn robot to follow.

Simon looked out the window. It was starting to get dark outside. Theodore was still crying, but now he was rubbing his back against the wall, as if trying to scratch an itch. He bumped against a switch and Simon noticed a security light mounted against the building go on and off as his brother toggled the switch. The bulb threw a large pool of light against the ground and the building next door. There was a clear shot of the bulb skyward. Suddenly he got an idea.

Simon had been studying for a boyscout merit badge. He had just learned the Morse code, or more accurately, it was known as the International Radio Telegraph code. Mostly obsolete these days, but it was still used by some radio amateurs and in the military. Maybe Astro knew it. If he flew over head and saw the light flash on on off he might see his cry for help. Simon walked over to the switch and began to turn it on and off. He'd have to do this all night probably, but if it worked...

... | _ _ _ | ... / ._ | ... | _ | ._. | _ _ _

He repeated the phrase over and over. The light outside flashed his message. Would Astro see it?

**In the skies over Metro City**

Astro flew over the warehouse districts near the docks. The sun had set and he had to use his night vision to make out details in the shadows. He turned his hearing up to 1000 times and listened. _Come on guys, give me a clue! Where are you?_ As he turned away from one district to head to the next he thought he noticed a security light flashing on and off. _Bad wiring? Wait a minute, it was flashing in a regular pattern!_ Suddenly Astro's electro brain decoded the sequence. It was an old cypher once used to send messages over the radio. Morse code!

SOS ASTRO

They were calling for him by name!

Astro looked through the windows of the building that had the security light attached to it. Through one of the second floor windows he saw Simon, standing by the light switch, sending the distress signal. Astro used his radio to call for the police and gave them his location. Meanwhile he hovered nearby. When he saw Simon looking out the window he decided to give him a reply back. Astro flashed his searchlight eyes slowly on and off.

..| _ | ... / _ _ _ | _._ / ._ | ... | _ | ._. | _ _ _

Simon saw the flashes of light coming back through the window. He deciphered them slowly out loud, letter by letter.

ITS OK ASTRO

"Hey guys! Astro got my message! He's outside now!" Simon whispered.

A few minutes later, they heard the police sirens outside. It was all over. David Seville was in one of the police cars. He was reunited with the boys and gave each of them a big hug. Astro walked up to the group and introduced himself.

"Hi guys, I'm Astro. Which one of you figured out to send that message? That was real clever!"

"That was me" Simon replied. "I just got my boyscout merit badge in Morse code. I guess it came in handy! Of course if Theodore hadn't bumped into that light switch, I'd never have got the idea to send a message that way."

Theodore smiled "I guess I helped a little bit huh?"

"Just a very little bit," Alvin said.

"Well YOU didn't help at all!" Theodore yelled back at his older brother. It was probably the first time he had ever talked back to Alvin.

Astro just laughed. "You know my brother, my sister, and I, have our own little garage band. We've got tickets to see your show, and we can't wait"

Dave walked up to Astro.

"Forget those tickets. We'd like you on stage with us. And how would you like to jam with us during practice before the show tomorrow?"

"Holly cow!" Astro cried. "Would we! Uran and Cobalt will go nuts when I tell them!"

"Then it's settled. Bring your instruments! We are going to have a blast" Simon told him.

**The O'Shay house**

Astro flew home after the police had Skunk in custody and the Chipmunks were re-united with David Seville. Uran nearly knocked him over when he walked into the house.

"Are they safe! Is Alvin OK!" Uran babbled.

"Hey cool your jets Uran! Everything is fine. Simon's a genius, he and Theodore figured out how to send me a message that I could see flying over the warehouse they being held hostage in. I called the police and that was that. But guess what! We've been invited to jam with them on stage!"

Cobalt ran out of the bedroom. "What! Holly cow Astro that is like, crazy!"

Dr. O'Shay heard the news and asked, a bit sheepishly "Do you think I could join you in the garage band some time? I used to play drums in a heavy metal band in my youth. I even have my old drum set in storage."

"Wow! Hey that would be cool!" Uran said. "We could use a drummer in our band!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tetsuwan Chipmunks**

_An Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover with Astro Boy!_

_Please note that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and David Seville are the creations of Ross Bagdasarian and Ros Bagdasarian Jr., who hold the copyright to them._

_Astro Boy is the creation of Osmau Tezuka._

"_Turning Japanese" was written by the Vapors._

**Chapter Three**

Astro, Uran, and Cobalt met the Chipmunks on the stage. Simon had his bass guitar slung over his shoulder by its strap, and Astro had his six stringer with him, carrying it the same way. Uran carried her keyboard under her arm (with some difficulty as it was almost as large as she was). Astro looked at Uran with the keyboard with some worry, but she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I've mastered the thing. I was practicing all night!"

"I didn't hear you," Cobalt said.

"Of course not, I was jacked in!" Uran explained.

"Oh yeah, right!" Cobalt face palmed.

"Jacked in?" Simon had a puzzled look on his face. "Oh you mean you used headphones!"

"NO Silly. I'm a robot. I was JACKED IN!" Uran insisted.

"I get it!" Alvin said. Simon got it too, he crossed his eyes and groaned.

"Jacked in?" Theodore asked. Alvin whispered in his ear.

"Oh GROSS! TMI!" Theodore answered, and everyone had a good laugh at his expense.

The guitarists tuned their instruments and somehow managed to get them tuned to the same pitch. Uran was running though the scales and some chords on the keyboard, and kept switching the various synthesizer modes in and out. Theodore warmed up on the drums. They sounded great.

"So what do we start out with?" Alvin asked.

Suddenly Simon's face lit up. "I've got a good idea! In fact it's a great idea, just perfect for this venue!"

"OK, smarty pants, spit it out!" Alvin said.

"It's a tune by the Vapors from 1980", Simon started.

"Yeah!, I know the one!" Alvin cried out. "It starts out with this Japanese riff"

"Actually," Cobalt interrupted, "That passage might have originated in the west as someone's idea of an Oriental riff, and in any event, it's more likely to be a Chinese riff than Japanese"

"Ok, Mr. technical!" Alvin said. "Who cares, let's play the thing!"

"The Chipmunks will take the lead, you robots join in at the chorus, OK?" Simon told them.

"You got it!" Cobalt and Astro answered in union.

The two six strings started on the riff, to be joined in by Theodore on the drums. The two bass guitars entered the piece and Uran doodled around on the keyboard. What a sound! They hit the opening lines and the Chipmunks started singing:

"I got your picture... of me and you...you wrote I love you … I wrote me too..."

Uran couldn't believe she was jamming with the Chipmunks. Their voices were so …. dreamy!"

The song reached then end of the first stanza and after some heavy guitar, the six stings broke out into the riff again. The verse repeated.

"I got your picture …. I want a doctor to take your picture so I can look at you from inside as well ….."

The song reached the chorus and the robots joined in.

"Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so..."  
"Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese I really think so..."

They were smoking! The song reached a point where there was a long section with no singing and the guitars really had a chance to rock. Uran added the keyboard part and Theodore pounded out the beat on the drums. Cobalt showed off on his guitar by doing the Chuck Berry "duck walk", and Astro jumped around and got airborne flying about while rocking on his axe giving a new meaning to the phrase "Air Guitar".

They hit the chorus again and rocked into the finale.

"Hey did anybody record that?" Alvin asked. "We were really SMOKING HOT!"

They jammed some more for about an hour, and then Dave told them it was time to break for lunch.

"That was awesome!" Dave said. "The boys are going to need to take a rest before the show. We'll be back here in about two hours to get ready for the first gig, you can guys can sit right by the stage for the show. See you later!"

The 'bots locked up their instruments in the trailer with the Chipmunks. Astro grabbed his brother and sister and flew them over to the Institute of Science.

Dr. O'Shay was in his office when the three Tetsuwan siblings popped in.

"So how was the jam session?" he asked.

"I think I've been deactivated and gone to heaven!" Uran sighed. "I can't wait for the show. You're coming with us!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You don't mind if I drive us to the stadium do you?" O'Shay asked.

They arrived at the Stadium an hour before show time. David Seville had set up a row of seats right in front of the stage and Dr. O'Shay, Astro, Uran, Cobalt, and Detective Tawashi were his invited guests.

It was a wonder afternoon and evening. After the show Uran collected autographs, kisses and hugs from Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and even David Seville. Cobalt and Simon had a mini jam session in Simon's dressing room, swapping guitar techniques.

Later that night Uran fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. It was the easiest night that Dr. O'Shay ever had with the Astro's tomboy sister.

The Chipmunk's tour came to an end and they said their goodbyes to fly back to L.A. The next day the 'bots found that Dr. O'Shay had set up his drum set in the garage. Suddenly their band which had been a threesome, became a foursome. Hey as Alvin always says, a family that ROCK's together STAYS together.

Later that month, back in the Seville home in L.A., Alvin was down in the dumps.

"Are we ever going to tour in Japan again?" He asked David.

"Probably. I've been reading the reviews on the 'net. You guys were very well received. I think we will be invited back again next year."

"That's great!" Simon replied "Cause, I really want to jam with Cobalt again!"

"And I'd like to see Astro again myself" Alvin said. "He's one rocking robot!"

"What about you Theodore?" Dave asked.

"I miss the great sushi at the hotel!" He said, with a belch.

"Oh boy!" Dave face palmed, along with Simon and Alvin. Nothing ever changes!


End file.
